Controlled
by iNessie
Summary: Something is going on with the girls in Circle Daybreak. It's up to the Daybreaker guys to save them. First FanFic. Bad Summary :o
1. Calling

**My first FF :D. Hope you like it :]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *whistles and walks down the street***

**Hunter Redfern: Are you domox3?**

**Me: Yes o-o**

**Hunter Redfern: You don't own Night World. L.j. Smith does.**

**Me: AHHHHHHHH *jumps off cliff***

**  
****Poppy's POV**

My eyes flicked open. I felt a warm body next to mine. James. He was so beautiful when he slept, but what woke me up so suddenly?

_Come._

I quickly sat up, ignoring James's stirring, and whirled my head around. Who said that?

_Poppian North, come. Follow my voice…._

I got up as fast and graceful like a snake. I looked around the room again. No one. How did that person know my name? I waited again to here the voice, silence ringing in my ears. Maybe this person could only talk through telepathy. I gave it a try.

"_Who are you and what do you want?"_ I said. There was no reply. This voice is starting to annoy me. James suddenly groaned. I turned my head to face him.

"Mm… Poppy what's wrong?" I was just about to answer, but then something invaded and made me say something else.

"Oh, sorry. Just kinda thirsty. I'll be right back." My legs started to walk to the door. What the hell? I can't control my voice or my body. I closed the door and controllably walked to the kitchen. I stopped right near the back door and sat down. Was I suppose to be waiting for someone? I sat and waited for what felt like hours in the darkness.

**Mary-Lynnette's POV**

I was dreaming. Ash and I were on my favorite hill, watching the stars together. He turned and looked at me. I turned to look at his face. His eyes was a beautiful violet purple and I saw so much love behind them **– **it made my heart ache in a good way. He slowly leaned in and our lips were just about to touch, but my eyes popped open. I mentally groaned for being pried from my dream. Ash's arms were around my waist and my head was on his chest. I smiled at myself for really having him here.

_Come._

I gasped and sat up quickly. My eyes looked around the room, fear starting to bloom inside me. That voice was so… cold. Ash opened his eyes and sat up with me.

"What's wrong Mare?" He put his arm around me. I snuggled up against him.

_Mary-Lynnette Carter , come. Follow my voice…._

I gasped again and turned to face Ash **– **fear obviously showing in my eyes. "Ash there's someon**– **nothing wrong. Just gonna get some water." Something was in my body. That wasn't me talking to Ash, but it sounded just like me. Ash looked a little worried and suspicious** – **probably the way I cut my self off. He still looked like he believed something was wrong.

"It's okay. I won't take long," my controller made me say. He finally nodded and lay back down. My body wouldn't listen to me. My legs moved forward to the door and I walked out. My body walked all the way to the kitchen and stopped near the back door. My heart started accelerating when I saw a shadow in a chair. I turned and ,somehow, saw chin length curls. It was Poppy. She turned her head to me, but her eyes weren't a bright green. The were black, sorta like Quinn's, but she had something scary in them. My body pulled up a chair and sat down. Poppy and I just sat that for what seemed like forever.

**Rashel's POV**

I wasn't asleep yet. I distracted myself from sleeping by watching Quinn sleep instead. He opened his eyes and we just stared at each other. I couldn't help but smile when he kissed my forehead.

"Can't sleep?" I wasn't the fact that I couldn't sleep **– **my body actually was yelling at me to get some sleep. I just love seeing him sleep. Weird? Yeah, I know.

"Yeah," I lied. He moved closer to me and kissed both my eyelids. He gave me a look that clearly said _'Don't worry, I'm here.'_

_Come._

Instantly, I sat up straight and went into battle mode. Quinn sat up too, but I'm pretty sure he's wondering what made me get up. I scanned the room. Nothing. I got out of battle mode and turned to face Quinn. Didn't he hear that?

_Rashel Jordan, come. Follow my voice…._

This time I got out of bed, but I went in a normal motion so I wouldn't make Quinn worry. I scanned the room again quickly and turned to tell Quinn everything was alright. Just then I felt something go into me and it took control of my body and my voice.

"I'm a little thirsty. I'm gonna get some water," the intruder said. Quinn didn't look convinced that something wasn't wrong. Maybe he'll figure out something was making me talk. My body moved toward Quinn and I gave him a quick kiss. He softened a little bit after and my body took that as a green light to leave. I started walking downstairs and turned into the kitchen. I stopped near the back door and saw 2 shadows. They turned to look at me. It was Mary-Lynnette and Poppy, but they're eyes were black** – **like Quinn's, but they were cold and dark. My body pulled up a chair a sat down. We all just sat there for what seemed like days.

**Hannah's POV**

I lay there on Thierry's chest, listening to him breathe. He just fell asleep a few minutes ago from all the work he did today. I'm guessing it would be super hard to be the Lord of the Night World and run Circle Daybreak. I never felt so happy to be his soulmate. He was _my _Thierry and I was _his _Hannah.

_Come._

I sat up quickly, waking up Thierry. He sat up and looked at the direction I was looking at.

"What's the matter," he asked worriedly. I was scanning the room. Who was that?

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked him. He gave me a look that said _'nope'_.

_Hannah Snow, come. Follow my voice…._

This time I jumped out of bed. That voice was so scary sounding. I looked over my shoulder to see if Thierry heard that one. He still gave me the _'nope'_ look.

"What did you hear, Hannah?" He got up and stood next to me. I suddenly felt something invade me. I tried screaming. Didn't work. I tried running. Didn't work. My body turned **– **against my will**– **to face Thierry.

"Oh, nothing. Must have been someone outside. I'm gonna get some water." Thierry seemed okay with that and nodded.

"Be careful," he added before I closed the door. My body started to walk downstairs and turned into the kitchen. I walked near the back door and saw 3 shadows. I would've jumped or screamed if I had control of my body and voice. The shadows turned they're heads. I saw Poppy, Mare, and Rashel. They turned their heads and looked at me. All of their eyes were black. It was different from Quinn's eyes. They were like a cold, heartless onyx black. My body grabbed a chair a sat down. We all just sat there in this unwelcoming darkness.

**Jez's POV**

I clutched my side from laughing so hard. Morgead was reminding me of the time when the boys in the gang lost a bet and had to take the girls on a shopping spree. I put my head in a pillow so I wouldn't wake the others up. Those times were just simply amazing.

_Come._

I immediately stopped laughing and got up, already moving towards my fighting stick. Morgead stopped laughing also and got up, scanning the room.

"What's wrong, Jez?" he asked. He didn't hear that cold voice?

"You didn't hear that voice?" He shook his head. Was that my imagination then?

_Jezebel Redfern, come. Follow my__voice…._

I scowled at this mysterious voice knowing my full name. Morgead and I grabbed our fighting sticks, ready for the unexpected. I was still looking around the room, when something invaded me. I tried to fight it, but that turned out to be useless. The invader made me put my stick back and turn to Morgead. He turned to look at me, worry in his eyes.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something. I'm gonna get a drink, k?" I really hoped he didn't believe what I was saying and trapped me in the room. To my surprise he nodded and sat back down on the bed. Damn, he believed this person. I forcibly walked downstairs and turned into the kitchen. I stopped right near the back door. I saw 4 shadows. What the hell? They all turned their heads. It was Poppy, Mare, Rashel, and Lady Hannah, but their eyes we a cold black. I quickly took note that there were only female humans and vampires. Oh wow, I was both and a Wild Power. This invader just got a jackpot. My body pulled up a chair and sat down. We all just sat there for what seemed like forever.

**Maggie's POV**

I ran my hand through Delos's hair. I never felt so soft and tender hair like this before. He looked up at with his beautiful burning yellow eyes. I smiled at him, and he returned it. I mouthed _'I love you'_ to him.

"I love you, too Maggie," he said out loud. He leaned up and our lips met in a short, but passionate kiss. The kiss started to deepen and I moved down to where he was lying.

_Come._

I gasped and tore away from the kiss. I sat up quickly. Who was that? I looked around the room.

"What is it, Maggie?" he said breathlessly. I turned to look at him. Please, tell me he heard that.

"You didn't hear that… voice?" He shook his head. Why didn't he hear it? It was to cold and loud to be ignored.

_Maggie Neely, come. Follow my voice…._

"There it is again. Did you hear it?" He still shook his head. We both sat up and he stroked my hair. I guess I was imagining this.

"Maggie, are you okay?" I faced him and opened my mouth, but felt something go inside me. What the...? I couldn't move or talk. Did this person want to hurt Delos for being a Wild Power?

"Yeah, I guess it might have been someone outside. I'll go get some water." This person inside me probably wanted me away from Delos. I know Delos could be overprotective of me and I really hoped he would say for me to stay here for my own safety.

"Sure. Be careful, okay." he said. Damn, the only time he didn't be overprotective was when I really needed it. My body walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. I saw shadows at the table. They all turned their heads. I saw Poppy, Mare, Rashel, Lady Hannah, and Jez. All of them had the coldest blackest eyes I ever seen. They all got up from where they were sitting and my body moved to open the back door. We all went out and walked toward a small black car around the sidewalk. I couldn't see the person driving it, but that person opened the door. We all went in and the car took off to where I had a feeling we wouldn't be coming back.

**Hope you liked it . XD watch me have a major writers block for the next chapter ._.**


	2. Confusion

**Chapter 2 is here :] and THANK YOU SO MUCH for those reviews. I actually like exploded with joy when i read them :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jez: Hey, can i tell you something completely true?**

**Me: Sure :]**

**Jez: *sigh* You don't own Night World. L.j. Smith does.**

**Me: *faints from shock***

**  
****Keller's POV**

I was pacing around the outside perimeter of the mansion. I was doing a 24 hour watch since Lupe was healing from some injuries. Usually, there's no trouble here so I changed to half-and-half form and started to walk back in. But before I opened the front door, I heard the back door open. That's awkward. I changed back to my full panther form, letting myself go free, and quietly ran toward the back door. It was some of the Circle Daybreak girls walking out, but they were in some type of trance. I identified all of them before they got in a small black car. The car started to speed off and I already started to run after. I was, of course being a panther, much faster than a car; but this car was…_ different._ It kept up with my pace and the father it went, the more transparent it got, like they were going into some inner dimension. I skidded to an abrupt stop when the car just disappeared into thin air. What the hell? Cars didn't do that. I started to feel dizzy and dazed when I moved forward where it disappeared. I moved backward and it was gone. For the first time in my life, I was starting to get freaked out. I started to run back, thinking heavily. This defiantly wasn't normal. I started to patch up the information I had. Okay, the girls that were there were either human or vampire. Not a witch or shapeshifter. That was another question leading to another set of questions. I took another set of information and tried to get an answer. They didn't have their soulmates with them, so something was up with the boys. Were they hypnotized, too? I had to see for myself. I tugged hard on the silver cord and sent a message to Galen to get all the boys together now. He responded with a tug that said _'okay'_. I saw Thierry's mansion in sight and changed to human form. Galen already opened the front door for me and I saw all the boys, some looking pissed for being woken up, in the living room. I walked in and rushed over to Thierry. He didn't look dazed like the girls had been, but I saw extreme worry in his eyes.

"Thierry, something's wrong with the human and vampire girls here." He seemed to know that fact already with whatever the girls did to get around them. "They were in some type of dazed, controlled state." He face turned into deep thought. He turned around and walked to the boys.

"Did your soulmates say something that said something that would get them downstairs?" he asked. The boys all nodded. I was actually really started to get worried. What was wrong with them?

Morgead looked up from the floor and said," Jez said she heard a voice, and then she went quiet for a little and said she needed a drink. I could have sworn her eyes turned black when she went quiet."

"Maggie said the same thing before she said she needed water," Delos said looking pretty sad and angry. Thierry said that Hannah had done the same thing.

"We should investigate the kitchen and see if we can find anything," Eric finally said from waking up completely. Quinn, Ash, and James were the first to get up and go in the kitchen. Since they didn't say anything yet, I'm guessing their soulmates didn't say they heard a voice.

James looked up and said," Obviously, they were sitting here since the chairs aren't pushed in anymore." Ash went to the back door and opened it up." There are footprints here and they look fresh."

Quinn walked out and said, "They stopped here." That's when my story came into place, making it a little clear. But that feeling I got when I moved forward… it was like a telepathic wall. A pretty damn strong one, so looks like we're dealing with a strong telepath. We spent the rest of the day trying to figure out the most we could. But, the same question kept running through my head. Will they ever come back…?

**Sorry its so short but i was running out of ideas XD but the next chapter gets back to the girls :] thanks for reading **

** -domo  
**


	3. Pain

**Here's chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews again :] ~ today was my mommy's bday :D33**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I just don't understand...**

**Quinn: For the love of all that is good YOU DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD. L.J. SMITH DOES!**

**Me: LIEEESS**

**  
****Jez's POV**

I opened my eyes, blurry at first but they got clear. What happened? My head is pounding and I'm out of strength. I tried to recall what happened… but nothing came up. Could I move my body? I tried it. Nope. Could I yell? I tried it. Nada. My eyes were the only thing I could move. I looked to my right and saw a white wall. Okay… I looked to my left. I saw Rashel. She looked dead, but I could see her breathing… barely. I looked forward and saw another white wall. Where the hell am I? I felt hard wood below me. It was either the floor was wood or the chair I was sitting on. I'm so confused… what's going on? The memories suddenly bombarded me. Hearing a voice, going to the kitchen, waiting, and leaving into a black car. That voice… did it capture us?

"Oh, you're awake. I'm guessing you would be. You resisted my call the most, not like it helped though," that same voice said. I wanted shout and curse at this stupid voice. How dare she capture us!

"Calm yourself honey. Your raging thoughts are like a radio station to me. Well, it's not so fair how I can see you, but you can't see me. Since you're the first one awake, the strongest at resisting, and a Wild Power; I'll let you see me." Suddenly, I could feel my body and voice again. I moved my head around to see a door opening. A girl, about as tall as me, walked through. She had wavy shoulder length silver hair, black eyes like when the girls looked at me, and she had 3 small black smudges on each cheek. They looked like freckles, but the smudges are the type when you get wet while wearing eyeliner. She had creamy pale skin, a white tube dress with a black ribbon under the bust, and white boots. I had to admit it… she was beautiful. She gave me a milk white smile, but it was one of those _'bitch, I'm your worst nightmare'_ smiles. She started to walk towards me and I couldn't feel my body again. Oh jeez.

"You still have your voice. I just don't want you to run away," she admitted. If I still had my voice could I scream?

"Nope," she answered. So she's a telepath… a strong one, too." I lowered your voice to a whisper tone; because what I have to do you will _hurt_. And as much as enjoy people's pain, I don't want to get a headache from your screaming. Simple as that." I hated the way she treated me like I was stupid and what exactly was she going to do to me?

"Hun, words couldn't explain what's going to happen to you. But, don't worry." She flashed another milk white smile." You'll be so powerful after I'm done." She started to walk toward me and put her hand on my cheek. I tried my best to try not to make eye contact, but failed. It was like drowning in the biggest black sea you ever seen and I couldn't get myself out. I was going underwater, but I snapped out of it. She was smiling like she was a kid locked up in a candy shop.

"Amazing, what I can do, huh?" She laughed musically and sighed. I had to say something… anything. Nothing was coming to my mind. _Start with the simplest question, Jez, _my inner voice told me. The only simple thing I could think of right now, without going into a mental wreck was… "What's your name?" I asked.

She put her index finger under my chin and lifted my head up. "Lustie," was all she said. With her hunger for power, it fit her perfectly. Lustie moved her finger and started to untie me. Uh, I'm going to take this as a really bad sign. She finished untying me and picked me up over her shoulder. Oh come on, did it have to be caveman style? We moved out of the room and went into a big**–**actually I couldn't tell it was so black I didn't know where it started**–**room. She set me on the floor. There wasn't any light so I couldn't even tell where she was.

"Well, the time has come. I do have to warn you though, this power I'm about to give you is… unstable to others. So if it disappears get ready to go through this again. Oh, and I'll have to take your senses this time, but don't worry. You can still _feel_ everything. Let's start, shall we?" My heart started going crazy, it was in my stomach and throat. I was losing my senses really slow. I heard Lustie move, but it got dimmer and dimmer until I heard nothing. I couldn't smell her anymore. I couldn't even feel the ground. I felt so... defenseless. My mind was exploding with things that she could do to me in this state or that maybe she'll give me mercy and kill me right away. Suddenly, the world stopped. What th**– **_pain._ It was all I feel. It felt like dying in a car crash. Then exploding, but having your remains burned in acid. Then the acid mixed with something even more deadly and made a new atom bomb and that exploded. It just hurt so bad, I wasn't even sure it hurt. _Pain…_ would be the last thing I ever felt.

**hoped you liked it ;] i'll try to update soon XD  
**


	4. Your Turn

**Sorry i took so long to update. I got sick :[ so i might be updating slower. Hope you enjoy this chapter :]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Oh mirror on the wall, who owns Night World?**

**Mirror: L.J. Smith does. Not you.**

**Me: DAMN YOU MIRROR.**

**

* * *

****Rashel's POV**

Oh, my head…. What happened? I opened my eyes to see where I was. I tried to move my head up… didn't work. Right, we drove to some place… but where? I can't remember. It cut off after I got in the car. Panic suddenly shot through me. Where were the girls!? I moved my eyes to the left and saw an empty chair with loose chains on it. Who was sitting there? I looked to the right and saw Hannah. It looked like there was someone after Hannah but my eyes wouldn't let me go that far. How long was I out?

"Awhile," that same voice said. If I could still move my body my head would have snapped up. "You'll have you're body back in a few seconds, lemme just finish up with your friend." Oh no, which friend was she talking about?

"Jez," the voice said. No! They got Jez! The things people could do with the Blue Fire are unimaginable." There you can move again." I moved my head up and looked at the door. A girl, Jez's height, walked through holding Jez over her shoulder. But Jez looked like she was in excruciating pain.

"She is. And you're next," she said. What did she mean _'I was next'_? Was she going to do the same thing she did to Jez?

"Yup. And I don't really like being called a pronoun. So my name is Lustie." I'll call her a pronoun as much as I want! She dropped Jez in the corner of the room and I saw something starting to appear on her neck. Lustie started to walk toward me and I couldn't feel my body or voice anymore. Crap.

"Your turn," she said. She started to untie all the locks on my chair and I thought I was gonna faint. She finished untying me and lifted my over her shoulder. My heart was pounding so hard, you probably could hear it 10 miles away. We went into a really black room and she set me down. I couldn't tell where she was until she gave a little laugh.

"I'm feeling pretty lazy, now. I'll cut you short of an explanation and just get on with it. All I'll tell you is... this will _hurt_. Enjoy." No explanation? How cruel can you get?! My ears seemed to have stopped working, because I couldn't hear her moving anymore. My eyes gave out on me. I couldn't smell her scent and feel the ground. Damn, she took my senses. _Be strong, Rashel_, my inner told me. I tried to, but it was hard when you couldn't tell when she was comin**–**_ pain. _Excruciating _pain._ It felt as if, someone threw a match in my mouth and it burned me from the inside out. Then the match turned into a huge fire, and just blew up my body. Then one billion trains ran over me constantly until I was _nothing…._ I can't even think in this pain. But my brain went on me after I asked myself "Would I make it out of this?" I doubted it.

* * *

** Sorry its so short XD im going to get back to Jez's pov then it'll head to the boys again. thanks for reading :]**

** - domo  
**


	5. Death

** Sorry took so long to update im starting to feel better now :] Hope you enjoy this chapter :]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Tell me the truth. Do i own Night World?**

**Night World Council: No. L.J. Smith.**

**Me: My life is a lie... **

**

* * *

****Jez's POV**

_Pain… pain… pain…._ I couldn't even close my eyes, scream, or cry. I saw Lustie take Rashel in the room I went in and I wanted to burst into tears, because I knew what she was in for. Hannah woke up. Damn, maybe if she slept forever she wouldn't have to go through this. She'd just dream of being out of here. Her eyes started making panicked looks. I guess she found out she can't move. Lustie opened the door again and walked with Rashel over her shoulder. She looked exactly like I did when I felt that inhuman _pain._ Lustie dropped her right near me, leaving her lying on her back. She came up to me and moved my hair from my neck.

"Very good. You might actually be stable, Jez." I really hated it that she called me like I was her friend. Before she went up to Hannah she turned around and looked at me again.

"Well, then do you want to be friends?" She flashed that million dollar white smile again. That little son of a bitch! She picked up Hannah over her shoulder and started walking away, but she stopped at the door. "Actually, since that complement is coming to me, its _daughter_ of a bitch. I'll check in on you two later. Have fun." Oh hell no, she was pissing me off over the edge. She walked out of the door and closed it. The pain in my body started to die down, until it became a faint aftershock. Thank Goddess, it's gone. Wow, Lustie was right. I felt so powerful now. Lustie walked through the door again and threw Hannah on the floor next to Rashel. One by one she took in the girls, all of them going through the pain. Finally, all of them were done. Lustie wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Jeez, who knew that would take so much out of me." She pulled her hair into a quick, messy ponytail. "Man, I'm bored now." What the hell was wrong with her? She looked at me and smiled widely. What? She started walking toward me and moved my hair again to check my neck.

"Wow, it's complete. You're one strong girl, Jez. And you'll be strong forever, since there's no cure for this power. I like to call it _seal._" She put her finger on her chin, in a thinking posture. Her face suddenly lit up. "You can entertain me since you're done. I'll bring you to my room" What the hell did she think this was?! A slumber party? She picked me up over her shoulder and brought me to a huge room with a large bed and stuff in it. Spoiled brat, huh? She set me down on her bed and started going through her wardrobe. I started to feel my body again, but I didn't move. She brought out a white long sleeve shirt, black shorts, and a red scarf. Yup, she defiantly thought this was a party. She looked at the clock above her bed and her face turned to disappointment.

"Looks like I gotta see if all the girls are stable. I'll be right back." Wasn't she gonna take my body control again?

"Nah that's getting old," she said. She walked out the door and closed it. As soon as she closed it, I practically sprinted to a vase on the table. I made up my mind that I'll kill myself, before she even thinks she'll do anything with me. I didn't know if all the girls were stable of the power, but I didn't waste time. I went to the desk next to the window and got a pair of scissors. I took the vase and put it under the sheets, trying to muffle the sounds. I rammed the scissors right on the top, and the vase cracked nicely in half. I tried my best to make an even shard, but the best came out pretty crooked. I took the vase shard and held it near my heart. I was just about to thrust it in, but I heard footsteps. Shit. I ran to the bathroom and put some tissue in my sock and put the shard under it. Lustie opened the door and peeped her head through.

"Looks like Poppy and Mare got unstable. I'll have to re-do them. It might take a while, so come with me for a sec." I got up, really careful not to break the shard, and walked to the door. She looked at my foot for a second, as if she knew I was hiding something, but she just shrugged and started walking away. I followed her down the hall and we stopped in front of another room. Lustie opened the door and made a gesture for me to go in.

"This will be your room, until all the girls are stable. Okay?" I gave her a cold look, but my body was probably crying at the fact that I could sleep on a soft, warm bed. She gave a little chuckle and closed the door. I waited until I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore and quickly took the shard out my sock. I was thankful that the bed sheets were red, so no one would notice my blood that much. I was about to go under the covers, but I thought about the guys back at Thierry's. I almost cried just thinking about not having Morgead here. I tugged on the silver cord. No response. He'll be devastated when he finds out I died. I took in all my surroundings and my emotions and tugged so hard on the silver cord, I thought it would break. I hope he gets those, so maybe they'll have a chance of finding us. I went under the covers and held the shard tightly, causing it to cut my hand. I looked to my right and share a pencil. Might as well stab myself with both. I held the pencil and shard straight to my heart. I took in one last breath, and thrust them in my heart. The pain spread everywhere, but it was nothing compared to the pain Lustie made us feel. I just lay there, going limp quickly, bleeding. I forced a little laugh; this would be my 3rd time dying. I waited for the angel to take me away from the world.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. ;D timee to gett backk to Morgy's Pov :] Thanks for reading**

** - domo  
**


	6. Tug

**Okay :D heres chapter 6 :D poor morgy ~ thanks so much for the reviews :]**

**Disclaimer:**

**me: *watches news***

**News: Just in! domox3 DOES NOT own Night World! L.J. Smith does.**

**me: *chokes on drink* AHH!**

**

* * *

****Morgead's POV**

The wind slashed along my face as I ran. I let myself go free, running faster than I ever could imagine. Hunting always calmed me down; and lately I've be in so strung up ever since Jez got captured. Jez. I missed her so much, that I thought my heart would explode. I don't know where she is, and if she can _make_ it back. Jez was really strong, and the fact that she got overpowered means she was in for it. If only I just told her I loved her. If only I knew…. I realized I stopped running and started crying. I slid down a tree and just sat there. Why? Why did they have to take her?

_Wham._

My breath caught in my throat and I started coughing. A whole bunch of memories and pictures rushed in my head. Silver room, red bed, Jez, and a faint feeling of where she was. I was in shock, which was really rare for me, and I almost fainted when I heard Jez's voice say _"Morgead."_ But that was it, the silver cord didn't send anything else. I didn't feel a response anymore, like Jez died. I tugged on the cord. No response. I didn't even feel Jez. Please, oh Goddess, please. Don't tell me she's dead…. Anything but that. Still no response. I shut my eyes, still not believing this. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't be. I started to stand up and walk back to the mansion, lying to myself the whole way there. I saw Thierry there in the kitchen. He was just sitting in the chair, like he still couldn't believe that Hannah wasn't here. He slowly turned his head toward me. I saw that his cheeks looked moistened. Had he been crying, too?

"Morgead, what's the matter?" he asked shakily. Yup, he was defiantly crying. I think he noticed I had been too, but I really didn't care. I had to tell him the message Jez send me.

"Thierry… Jez send me a message. And I have a faint feeling of where she is." He stood up and walked over to me.

"Do you know an exact location?" I shook my head, and his head drooped. I had to try to reassure him though.

"It isn't an exact location, but I feel it tugging me towards something," I said. He lifted up his head again and gave me a look that anyone can understand.

I walked in front of the guys, since I was the one feeling the tug. It started to guide me east and Keller ran up to me.

"Morgead, this is leading to the place where I felt that strange feeling. I think that's the way in." I looked at her for a second and nodded. It had to be, the tugging was leading closer to where Keller had felt that telepathic wall. We kept walking, until reached the spot.

"Here. The tugging is going crazy," I said. All the guys had faces on that said _'I'm ready for anything.'_ Thierry nodded at me and walked forward.

"Keller, try walking through that place where you felt the feeling. Tell me if you feel it again," he said. Keller nodded and walked forward and stopped mid- walk. Her face turned dazed and her color started to change. She moved backwards and said, "Yeah, it's still there." Thierry walked through the place, but instead of him getting dazed he started to disappear. Keller gasped, and Thierry moved backwards.

"I didn't feel anything, but the other side of this place started to disappear into something." It had to be the entrance to where they were. But why couldn't Keller get through? Thierry called up Eric and Thea to try walking through. Thea got the same feeling Keller did, but Eric didn't. I started to understand it and so did Thierry. Only vampires and humans could get through. Thierry turned round and looked at all the vampires.

"Only vampires and humans can get through here, so all the vampires will go. The witches, shapeshifters, and humans will stay watch here. Let's go," he said. Everyone, but the vampires, started to walk back. They stopped mid- walk and turned around to say, "Good luck."

All the vampires started to walk through the telepathic wall and disappeared one by one. It felt like going through tar, and my legs really had to push to get through. When all of my body was past the wall, the sky started to fade away. Same thing happened with the houses and everything on the other side. For a few minutes, we all were standing in complete darkness. But then the sun came back and started shining again. Trees and grass started to appear. Things kept appearing until; it looked like we were in a different world. The wind blew gently across my face and flower petals landed everywhere. We all looked around to try and figure out where the hell we were, but failed. Just then the tugging started again.

"Thierry, the tugging started again. It's leading forward," I said. He nodded and they all started to follow me. We kept walking for a while seeing the same thing after another. I really started to wonder if Jez was even her**– **_tug._ I almost jumped up with joy. I felt a tug… from Jez. She was here! She was alive and she was here! I walked more hopefully now and I sent a tug that said _'I love you, I'm coming.'_ We all went on, ready to fight for our soulmates… no matter what.

* * *

** Hope you liked it :D ill try to update soon **

** -domo  
**


	7. They're Here Part I

**Sorry i took so long, i got really lazy XD. And this is a long chapter cause it has LOTS of explaining. Thanks for the reviews again~**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Night World. L.J. Smith does.**

**

* * *

****Jez's POV**

Ouch… my chest aches…. I opened my eyes a little bit. I saw silver… is this how the afterlife looks like? I opened my eyes fully to see more silver. What's going on…? Where am I? I tried to sit up, but a large pain shot through me. I still got up, trying to ignore the pain, and saw a pencil _and _a vase shard in my chest. I'm so confused…. Oh, I remember. I committed suicide so Lustie couldn't use me for anything… but why am I still alive? I put both of my hands on the pencil and the shard and pulled. I gasped at how painfully painful it was and tried to hold my breath to not scream. I finally pulled them out and looked at them. The blood is dry… how long was I dead? I looked at the clock. It was 6:49 a.m. Damn; I should have looked at the time before I killed myself. The sky looked a little dark so it might have been about seven-ish when I did it. So I was out 11 hours. I got up, as careful as possible, and looked in the mirror. My eyes weren't black anymore and the seal mark on my neck was gone…. I think I just found a cure to Lustie's seal. Alright Jez, think. You found a cure to the seal, now what? I started to pace around room, trying to make a plan. I stopped pacing and sat down. I thought about the seal. That's it! I'll make it seem like I went unstable when I was sleeping. Lustie will give me the seal again and I'll get enough to power to free the girls. I looked in the mirror once more, and frowned. How exactly am I going to explain this huge blood stain on my shirt…? I looked around the room, until I saw the clothes Lustie took out when I was in her room. Those will do; now I just have to clean up myself. I went into the bathroom and started up the shower.

_Tug._

I got scared, and almost slipped getting in. Was that tug from… from Morgead? A message came along with it. It said, _"I love you, I'm coming."_ I stood there; to happy to move. It was from Morgead! He was here! He must have gotten the images I send him before I stabbed myself. I quickly washed myself and turned off the shower, and dried myself. I opened up the mirror cabinet, hoping to find something medical**– **even Lustie had to get hurt sometimes. I smiled when I found ointment and cast-wrapping bandages. I took them out and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

After I was done putting the ointment and bandages on and my clothes, I went to the hall to go find Lustie. I went back to the white room where we all were gathered before, to find it empty. Looks like Lustie gave everyone a room. I sat on the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs. If Morgead was here… could I talk to him telepathically? _If you don't try you'll never know,_ my inner voice told me. I gave it a shot.

"_Morgead, Are you there?"_ I waited for a response and really hoped I would get one. I sat there in silence. No response. I put my head in between my knees and tried to stay positive. Please… please be here.

"_Jez?!" _I jumped at the response and thought my happiness would kill me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He was defiantly here and he was coming!

"_I love you so much! Where are you?" _I asked.

"_I love you more than you could imagine, Jez! We're looking for you guys. Do you know where you are?"_

"_Nope. We haven't been outside; just in this house."_

"_We'll keep a look out for it. I'll be there soon, I love you." _

"_Okay, I love you, too." _ The connection cut and I started crying silently in my knees. I just cried and cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and looked up. It was Lustie. She actually looked _concerned._

"What's the matter, Jez? You're really not the one to cry," she asked. I started to get really annoyed and I felt my anger starting to boil.

"What's the matter? What's the matter!? How can you say what's the matter, when you're the one keeping us in here?!" I was going hysterical and I saw Lustie flinch, but I still went on. "You and your sick enjoyment. I just want to strangle you, until you die! You probably heard that whole conversation with my soulmate, so don't you even _dare_ act like a friend to me; you disgusting excuse for a monster." I was heaving and crying so hard, I couldn't even catch my breath. I cursed myself mentally; when I remembered I needed her to re-seal me. Well, with what I just said to her… she might kill me instead. Lustie was just standing there, and she looked in complete shock and her eyes went watery. Had anyone ever yelled at her… or were they too scared to? Lustie slowly cracked a sad smile. What's wrong with her?

"You're right. No one really yelled at me like you did… but, something you said… was the exact same thing my old best friend said." Looks like I hit a target point. I looked at her coldly. Why should I even care for what happened to her in the past?

"You shouldn't," she flashed a smile, "but it's the reason why kill so many people and enjoy it." Man, I did care for the reason why she killed people. I caught my breath and asked, "Why?" Lustie sighed and sat down next to me.

"It's a long story," she said and started telling me.

* * *

**Lustie's POV –Flashback–**

I looked around the school, but I didn't she her. Where was she? The bell rang and I ran out of the school to start looking for my best friend, Alisa. I really hoped she was okay. Alisa's parents beat her and didn't care for her. Her mom was always on drugs and dating random guys off the street constantly. Her father was a womanizer and a drunk. It wouldn't surprise me if they killed her. I reached the place where she usually hid when they'd beat her. There she was; curled up in a ball, crying. I sat next to her and held her close.

"Lustie, I can't take this anymore. I want my life to end. Why do they hate me so much? I never did anything to them," she cried.

"It's alright, Ali. I'll make them go away," I reassured her. I wasn't any ordinary child. I was a vampire and something else my family couldn't find out. It was a weird mixture of species, but it made me seriously deadly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She sat up and looked at me worriedly. I smiled at her and said, "You'll see. Trust me; they'll _never_ touch you again. Make sure you meet me at 12:00 a.m. in front of your house today and I'll show you what I'm talking about." She smiled at me and I helped her get up. We parted ways to go somewhere else. I didn't know where she was going, but I knew she wasn't going to go home until 12.

**12:00 a.m.**

I waited for Ali in front of her house. She'll be so happy when her abusive parents are out of her life. I saw a figure start to walk toward the house. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Can you just tell me what you're gonna do. It's killing me," she wined. I just shook my head and told her it was a surprise. Ali started to open the door with her key. Her hand started to shake, and I put my hand on her shoulder. She pushed the door open and we walked in. It was like a junk fest in this house. Beer and vodka bottles everywhere, burned out cigarettes, and white powder on the floor**– **which I supposed to be cocaine.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ali yelled. I didn't feel anyone here, but then I felt a presence in the kitchen.

"Someone's in the kitchen, Ali," I told her. She nodded and started to walk to the kitchen. I heard Ali gasp and I ran to the kitchen. Her mother was on the table with a knife in her hand. She looked disgusting.

"Ali, where were you?! You stupid child!" her mother yelled. She got up and started to stumble when she started walking. "You're worthless. You were a mistake child. You're nothing more, and I want you _out_ of my life!" Ali started shaking and moved backwards, and slipped on a beer bottle. Her mother swung the knife when she fell, and thankfully missed her. Okay, I had to kill her now, so Ali will be free from them. I grabbed her mother's arm and she looked at me like a crazy person. She tried to struggle, but I kept a good grip. I made her make eye contact with me. She looked straight in my eyes and started to choke. Her hand went to her throat and she started coughing. I kept looking her straight in the eye, making the illusion of her choking, causing her to do it. I didn't know how I got this power, but when I wanted to use it; it would be hell for you. Her face turned red to blue to purple until she stopped moving completely. Ali screamed and I looked at her.

"What did you do, Lustie!?" she asked and put a shaking hand to her mouth.

"Don't worry. I'm saving you from her. She'll never touch you, again. Your father's next," I simply told her. I walked to her parents' bedroom and opened the door. Her father was, of course, drinking with some slut. That angered me so much. I took the girl from her hair and snapped her neck. I looked at her now trembling father and put my whole arm through his chest, until it reached outside his back. He slowly went motionless and I took my arm out, which had all his blood on it. I turned to Ali and smiled.

"You're free, Ali! They're gone they can't hurt you anymore," I told her. Her eyes widened and she looked at the girl to her father to my arm repeatedly. She started to cry and I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away. She started moving backwards and I followed her with my arms outstretched for her.

"Don't touch me! What are you?!" she yelled. I felt my heart tear in half. How could she say that?

"I'm your best friend, Ali! Please understand I only did this for _you_! They're dead, you're free now," I kept trying to reassure her. She kept moving backwards and shaking her head until she hit the door. She looked at me with so much hate and _fear._

"No, you're not. You're a monster**– **no; you're a _disgusting_ excuse for a monster," she spat at me and ran out into the night. My eyes widened and tears started flowing out. I screamed after her, but she never came back. I started to shake with complete hurt and anger and walked out. I looked at the house and sworn from this day on, I would kill people so they would never hurt me again. Never again.

* * *

By the time Lustie finished her story she was sobbing hard. And I couldn't lie to myself, I actually felt sorry for her. If Morgead ever said anything like that to me, I would just break down literally. I'm not really sure if I should comfort her, but something told me to. I crawled next to her and put my arms around her. She gasped at first, and then went back to crying in my shoulder.

"Lustie, I'm so sorry that happened, but there's no reason to kill people for it," I told her. She cried a little harder.

"I-I didn't know what to do. I just felt s-so hurt and my heart ached so badly, and I needed to get rid of the pain. My life's gone downhill since then and I l-lied to myself for years that k-killing people was r-r-right," she cried. She was crying so hard, it made me feel like the biggest jerk on the earth for saying what I did.

"Lustie look, you don't have to do that. You could redeem your self, like I did. Give up this life of constant killing. Even better you could join Circle Daybreak. You can change," I said. She sniffed and looked up at me and said, "Do you r-really think so? I know I wouldn't be accepted there at all, so why bother."

I shook my head and said, "Others may not accept you… but I would. If you change your ways, everyone will. And to be completely honest, if you weren't evil… I would have loved to be your friend." She stopped crying and smiled.

"I would appreciate that, Jez." She said. She put her arms around me and we hugged each other tightly. Now I have to get her to give me the seal. We pulled away from each other and she seemed to have noticed the seal wasn't there.

"You went unstable. I'll have to re-seal you, but I'll make it as painless as possible." I looked at her with a look of thanks. We got up and went to that black room again. It felt like seconds passing by and wasn't as painful as before. It kinda felt like I got hit with a baseball bat, twice. She carried me to my room and told me, "It won't take that long to get stable. I put more Power into it to go faster." I nodded and we just stayed silent. It wasn't even up to 10 minutes when the pain stopped. She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, but her head snapped toward the door.

"What's wrong?" She still didn't turn, until I shook her.

"It looks like your soulmates found you guys. Meet me in the living room with all the girls in 3 minutes," she ordered, got up and left. I just stared at the door. What was she going to do to them? Something in my gut told me it was gonna be bad.


	8. They're Here Part II

** Alright chapter 8 here :D ~ thanks for the reviews again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World. L.J. Smith**

**

* * *

****Jez's POV**

I quickly gathered all the girls and ran to the living room. I needed to know; what was she going to do to our soulmates? I arrived at the huge living room and saw Lustie in a wheeled chair, spinning and laughing.

"Oh, hey Jez." She said between laughter. "All the girls here?" All the girls came when she asked the question. She sighed when she came to a stop on her spinning, intertwined her fingers and put her chin on them. Rashel and Hannah exchanged impatiently looks, and my leg started to bounce. Lustie smiled at our impatience.

"Lemme explain something about your seal," she looked at all of us, "Some of you may have noticed; some of you might have not. You see, this seal makes the complete _opposite_ of what you are." She made a gesture to Rashel and me to come up front. We glanced at each other quickly and walked to the front. Lustie untangled her fingers and stood up; taking Rashel head.

"See. Rashel was human when I captured her. Now look at her," Lustie cut little of her finger that was holding her head. Fangs extended and Rashel's eyes flashed silver-green. "So Rashel is a vampire, now," she looked at me this time, "But Jez is half vampire, half human. And by a series of complicated events, she stays the same. Why? I have no I idea. I do suppose it's because it's my power and I'm a hybrid, too." Well, that was nice to know. Poor Poppy's human again.

Lustie started to pace around the room with her finger on her chin. "The real reason why I called you all here is… _you _guys are gonna fight your own soulmates." We all gasped. And I really thought she was gonna change. "They're all here already, but they're walking through a constant illusionists circle**(A/N: It's suppose to be when they keeping getting closer to where the girls are, the appear where they started again. Sucks right.)** So that will give you time to get ready for them. There are some stakes and wooden swords in the next room. All you pick one, and I don't want any complaints." All the girls**–**except me**– **started to get up and walk, with dazed faces. Of course, Lustie just had to use mind control, again.

I looked at Lustie, she was grinning so wide I thought her face would split. Jeez, this girl and bloodlust. "Lustie, what the hell? Why are you making us fight them? And why didn't you use mind control on me to go?"

"First, I'm bored and I need some entertainment. Second, I was having trouble getting a hold of your mind. Last, I have a weapon for you anyway." She reached into something behind the couch and pulled out a sword that was half wooden, half steel with the hilt in the middle. Why would she give me something half steel? She just smiled as she handed it to me. I took it from her hand and asked, "Lemme guess, you know that I'm gonna free the girls, don't you?"

"I knew it the moment you went unstable. The thing is that hybrids don't go unstable with this power, and that was tested on my parents. So I figured you found a cure for it. I'm not going to stop you, because this will be really interesting to watch. But I do have to wish you luck. The girls may look like they can't kill you… but _trust_ me, they can_._" She gave me a quick grin and walked to the door. She opened it and sunshine spilled through. Oh wow, I forgot how beautiful outside could be. All the girls seemed to feel the same way.

Lustie smiled at us and said, "Beautiful ain't it? Well, go on. Find your soulmates and have fun battling them. I'll be watching from a hidden spot. Ta-ta." She walked outside and then just disappeared. My breathing turned heavy. I have set all them free, before the kill any of their soulmates. And I have to set my self free, too. We all started walking outside and before I knew it we split up going in different directions to wait for our soulmates. I was with Rashel, since her fighting skills were sharp. I'll take down the strongest and go lower from there. We walked until we found a place full of cherry blossoms.

"Whoa, I actually forgot how pretty a tree could look," Rashel said and laughed. I laughed along with her and climbed up the tree and lay down on a branch. Rashel sat up on the bark of the tree and we just listened to the birds chirp and the wind blow. I looked at the sword Lustie gave me. I think I'll cut my wrist every time I kill one of them, so I'll be slowing dying, too. Good enough for me. Plus, I could sit here for hours. And that's exactly what we did.

* * *

**Short chapter :|**

**Hope you liked it :] ~ ill try update soon. **

** -domo  
**


	9. Fight Part I

**Sorry i took so long updating lol im getting lazy ~ thanks for the reviews. Here chapter 9 :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Night World. L.J. Smith does.**

* * *

**Morgead's POV**

How long has it been…? We keep coming back to where we started. Why? This place is like a maze. I stopped counting after the 15th time we circled the place. How annoying.

"Alright guys, I guess we can take a break. We have to figure out what's going on. This place is, obviously, abnormal," Thierry said. Quinn and Ash leaned against a tree, Delos and James stood up, and Thierry and I sat down on the bench that we saw for like the 100th time. I didn't tell anyone that I spoke to Jez, but maybe she'll help us out.

"_Jez?"_

"_Yeah?" _She sounded sleepy.

"_Is this place an maze? Cause we keep appearing back to where we started for about an hour now."_

"_Well, no. The route you're taking is an illusionist circle. That's why you keep appearing back to where you started." _Well that made a lot of sense.

"_Okay. Is there anyway out of it?" _

"_Yup. Lustie told me that once all of you realize you're in the illusionist circle, it would disappear." _

"_Lustie?" _Was she the one who captured them?

"_Yeah, she's the one who caught us. She watching us all right now, but we have no idea where. Oh, and there's a problem."_ She sounded worried.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_When you get out of the circle… you guys are gonna have to fight us. Rashel and I are far away from the other girls. So the others might be in the beginning of the real route. Sorry." _ Fight them? No. The others wouldn't do it. I, for one, don't really mind since I used to fight Jez all the time. But the others defiantly won't touch them.

"_And what if we don't?_

"…_We'll kill you. She gave us some type seal that made us extra powerful, so you're gonna have some trouble." _

"_Alright, thanks for the lookout. We'll try to find our way to you."_

"_Okay, if I feel you get lost, I'll tug on the cord."_

"_K." _The connection cut when Jez whispered, _"Tell the guys that… they have to kill them. Don't let them hesitate. Trust me on this." _I still knew they wouldn't kill them. I looked at Thierry, he looked seriously down.

"Thierry, I just talked to Jez and she told me that we're in an illusionist circle. That's why we keep appearing back here, we just have to realize it for it to disappear. And also… we have to fight them and kill them or they'll kill us." Everyone looked up at that last sentence with pure shock and _refusal_.

"I rather have Mare kill me, then me trying to kill her. I can't," Ash said. Quinn agreed with him. Thierry put his head in his hands. I don't know what he's really feeling but, I guess after _finally_ finding Hannah and then finding out you have to kill her would suck ass.

Thierry lifted his head up and asked me, "Did Jez tell you why we have to kill them, other from them killing us?" Good question.

"Nope. The connection cut right after she said it." James was rubbing his temples and Delos looked like he would break and kill anything in his path if he didn't find Maggie soon. Thierry stood up and said, "Alright. Try to realize that this is a circle. Focus on it." I started to focus on the path we've been taking for awhile and a blurry shape appeared on it. That must have been the circle. It slowly started to fade away, until it was gone completely. I started to walk on the real path whether or not the guys were following me, which they were. We walked and walked, and I felt like we were getting nowhere. Delos sighed and I felt as frustrated and bored as he was. We kept walking until Ash suddenly stopped. We all looked at him, and gasped when we looked at the direction he was looking at. It was Mary-Lynnette. She looked like a vampire. I heard Ash's breath catch in his throat. Mare smiled, but it wasn't one of those warm smiles she usually gave you.

"Hi, Ash." Ash flinched. Mare just laughed at him. "You're not scared of me," she glared at him, "right?"

"Mare, who did this to you? I swear I'll kill them."

"Ash, the person who did this to me was Lustie. I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm a vampire, now. I really never thought it would feel good to be one, but I was wrong." She spun around in a circle and gave a little whistle. It sounded like a signal, more than a normal whistle.

"I hear you, Mare," a voice said. It sounded exactly like Maggie and Delos scowl when he saw Maggie come behind the tree Mare was standing next to. She looked like a vampire, too. Did this person change every human into vampires?

"Hey Delos. I'm surprised you're not happy to see me as a vampire, when you tried to make me one before. What a shame." Ash and Delos were having a glaring contest with their soulmates. Ash didn't turn around but he said, "Go on. We'll catch up later." We all nodded and kept going on. I already knew they were gonna have a hard time killing them. Just the way their attitude turned so confident shows they're in for it. Looks like Jez wasn't kidding.

Thierry said to us, "Keep your guard up high. We might run into someone else's soulma**–** Thierry froze. Hannah was sitting down back to back with Poppy. She stared at Thierry, and then got up. Poppy gave a cocky smile to James and stood up along with Hannah.

"You're finally here. I was getting impatient, Thierry," Hannah said. Hannah get impatient? Impossible. She looked like a vampire, too. But Poppy looked human. What the hell? Poppy walked over to James, until she was face to face with him. James eyes were full of anger and confusion. Poppy laughed and started to glare at him. Thierry irked his head as a signal to go on. Quinn and I nodded and left. We were getting closer to Jez, I could feel it. We walked into a place full of cherry blossoms. The petals blew everywhere and the birds chirped.

"They're here," Quinn said. Looks like he could feel Rashel, too. We kept on walking until we saw them. Both of our breaths caught when we saw how beautiful they were. They were both asleep, Rashel was sitting up on the bark and Jez was lying on a branch. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black shorts, and a red scarf. Rashel was wearing blue capris, and a black tank top. They both were barefoot, though. Rashel opened her eyes when the wind started to blow. I actually thought Quinn was going to cry. She slowly got up and looked up at Jez. Jez still had her eyes closed, but she nodded. What was she nodding for? Rashel took out her stakes and wooden sword and gave a look of cold hate straight toward us. Shit, this is gonna be bad.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D ill try to update soon. thanks for reading**

** -domo**


	10. Fight Part II

** Here's chapter 10~ thanks for the reviews :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World. L.J. Smith does.**

**

* * *

****Morgead's POV**

Rashel stood there looking at us with pure hate. Quinn's face turned to complete sadness and anger, when he realized she looked like a vampire, too. Funny thing is that Jez looks the same. She looked up at Jez again and asked, "Do I kill them?" Jez shook her head.

"Just tire them, I got the rest." Rashel nodded and rushed up to us with her stake** (A/N: I have no idea of fighting and I tried to look up some taekwondo moves, so prepare for newbie fighting XD)**. I moved a little too late a got cut on my arm. She was fast!

"Rashel, what are you doing?! Snap out of it. It's me Quinn!" She flashed a fanged smile and said, "I know." She appeared right behind Quinn and tried to stab him. Quinn rolled over and gave a growl. I wasn't really sure if I should help him, but I did anyway. She tried to swipe Quinn's feet and I ran to hit her back since it was unguarded. I was right near her when I suddenly couldn't move anymore. What the hell? Rashel turned around and got ready to charge, but stopped. Her face showed pure confusion which turned to frustration. She couldn't move either. Was Quinn affected too?

"Yeah," Jez said and jumped down from tree. She faced me and looked at me straight in the eye. I fell into them and I saw tons of stuff. She started to show me how she killed herself and found out that that was the cure. She showed me her plan on how she was gonna free the girls and herself. I fell out of her eyes and she took me by the waist and pushed me all the way to tree. She did the same to Quinn and I looked at her with pure worry. Quinn looked bewildered to the maximum. She gave me a smile and said, "Don't worry. I'll be okay." Rashel started to move again and turned to face Jez.

"What the hell, Jez? Why'd you do that?"

"I'm setting you free."

"Have you gone crazy? What do you mean by that?" Jez looked down and didn't say anything for awhile.

"It's not something I can really explain to you. So I'll just show you." Jez's right foot went back and she pushed herself on it and did a downward kick straight to Rashel head. Rashel moved late and Jez's foot hit her left shoulder and I heard a crack. Holy shit, Jez was insanely fast! Jez landed and sprinted to her right shoulder, but Rashel was prepared and moved to the left. She tried to crack Jez's neck when she landed, but Jez's rolled forward and got up again.

"You're much stronger than I expected. I thought since Lustie sealed you second you'd be much weaker than me. Look's like I was wrong," Jez said. Rashel scowled at her and held her broken shoulder, which caused that arm to go limp.

Jez smiled at that and said, "Oh that hurt? I'll be gentler next time, k?" Rashel stood up and angrily said, "There won't be a next time, trust me on that. It was a slip up." Jez put her hand on her hip and laughed cruelly. It reminded me of the old Jez so much, that if her eyes weren't black they would have flashed silver. She stopped laughing and glared at Rashel.

"I thought you didn't slip up. What a shame."

"Shut up!" Jez once again smiled at the fact that she was getting her mad. "I had enough of you."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, Ms. Cat?" It was Rashel turn to smile cruelly.

"Just watch me." She suddenly disappeared into, what I thought was, thin air. Jez didn't look any what surprised or scared. She did a backflip and Rashel kicked the now empty air.

"Jeez, you're so predictable. Did you actually think I didn't know you were gonna use that?"

"That's just the beginning, smart ass. I have a lot more to go through that you don't even know about." They both glared at each other and said, "Bring it!" They both pushed off their feet and traded punches. They both blocked it, but that didn't stop them at all. Jez did an axe kick and Rashel ducked and did a spinning one, but Jez jumped and summersaulted backwards. When she looked up Rashel was gone. Where did she go? Jez looked around, but didn't find her. Her face turned frustrated and impatient. Rashel quietly appeared behind Jez and she turned around but still got kicked in her shoulder. I heard another crack.

Rashel smiled and said, "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Jez growled and charged at her with her fist. Rashel ducked, but Jez kicked her in her stomach causing her breath to come out. Rashel got up, but **(A/N: I'm using a lot of 'but's LOL)** Jez disappeared and re- appeared to her back and used her elbow to jab her hard in the neck. Another crack, jeez. Rashel lifted her leg up, but it was a lot slower and tried to kick Jez again. Jez caught her leg and pushed it all the back. Rashel screamed in pain and jumped on the other leg and kicked it to Jez's head and flipped her over. Jez put her hand on the ground and flipped to get her balance. Rashel tried walking to Jez, but ending up limping.

Jez whispered, "Gotcha." Rashel still ran and took a stake out and charged at Jez. Jez didn't move and let Rashel cut her arm. Why'd she do that? She jumped above Rashel and did a back kick and shot out blue fire. She didn't aim for Rashel though. She aimed right above her head and Rashel looked up in shock. Jez quickly took out her sword that's been on her waist for a while and stabbed Rashel right in the heart. The blue fire was a distraction. She took the sword out of Rashel chest and let her fall. My jaw started ache when a puddle of blood surrounded Rashel, but Quinn looked like he was ready to beat the crap out of Jez. If anger could kill, Quinn would have died right here. Jez's breathing was heavy and she turned to look us. Quinn's eyes burned with hate and I was afraid he would rip every limp from Jez's body. She quickly took the wooden side of the sword and cut her wrists. Her eyes started to show blue at the top, as if the black poured out a little. She put the sword back and walked toward us.

"Quinn, calm down." His breathing was turned into a rage. She closed her eyes for a second and kneeled down and took Quinn by his chin and tilted it upwards. She looked straight into his eyes and his face turned to complete rage to sadness and then understanding. I started to feel my body again and got up to hug Jez. She hugged me back tightly and said, "Oh Goddess, I missed you." I nodded and buried my head in her hair. Quinn cleared his throat and I glared at him. Jez laughed and broke away from me and looked at Rashel's body. She strode toward her and picked her up and brought her back us. Her blood was getting all over her white shirt, which made my jaw ache ever worse. She gave Rashel to Quinn and he held her.

"How long will it take for her to wake up?"

"About 10-11 hours. She'll be completely back to normal again." She lifted up Rashel's bangs and there was a mark that was fading away there. It was a star with 2 dots in the middle.

"What is that?" we both asked.

"It's the seal mark. The number of dots in the star accords to the order you were sealed. Rashel was sealed second," she moved her hair and scarf away from her neck, "and I was sealed first." Jez's seal had one dot in the middle. So Jez was first, Rashel was second; but what about the other girls?

Jez looked at me and answered my question, "Hannah was sealed third, Poppy was fourth, Maggie was fifth, and Mare was sixth. The lower you get, the weaker you are. But they're still insanely strong."

I remembered them looking like vampires and asked, "How come they looked like vampires?"

"The seal makes you the opposite of what you are. So anyone who was human is a vampire and anyone vampire is a human. The reason why I'm the same is because I'm a hybrid like Lustie, so I wasn't affected. I'm trying to set all them free before they kill their soulmates." Well, that cleared up a lot.

Quinn looked a little uncomfortable; probably cause Jez and I just reunited. He got up and said, "Uh, I guess I'll just go back and help them. Yeah… bye." He walked off with Rashel in his arms. Jez laughed and took off her bloody shirt.

"I guess it would have been smarter to wear a black shirt." She pulled down her black tank top and put her scarf back on. She crawled over to where I was under the tree and sat next to me. I held my arms out and she leaned on my chest. Goddess, I missed her so much.

"I have too. I love you so much," she said. Tears started to escape from her eyes and I wiped them away.

"I love you, too." I took her chin and tilted her head up and our lips met. I kissed her with all the passion and love I had and she returned it. The kiss deepened, and her hands tangled in my hair and I pushed her closer to me. We just kept kissing until we really couldn't breathe. We broke apart gasping and laughing. She buried her head in my neck and I put my arms around her.

"I wish we were home." I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Same here, but we gotta help everyone else…." I really didn't want to anymore; I just wanted to get back. She sighed and we both got up. Our hands intertwined and we walked back to the path to help the others. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Hoped you like it. ill try to update soon :] thanks for reading**

** -domo**


	11. The Clock Is Ticking

**OK FORGIVE ME! STUPID WRITERS BLOCK HAD ME FOREVER!! Here is chapter 11 and I'm really sorry if it sucks. Only way i get rid of writers block is if i force myself to write. **

**P.S. I only have about 2 to 3 chapters left to write D: then story is over ;[**

**OH and i was having a Coldplay night yesterday and I TOTALLY recommend you to listen to Coldplay- The Escapist. THAT SONG IS SO BEAUTIFUL! The vocalist of coldplay said it's something you should listen to before you die and he was RIGHT.  
**

**I do not own Night World.**

**

* * *

****Jez's POV**

Morgead and I held hands as we went back the way he came. It felt so good to hold his hand again. If only everything could just go back to normal… all this never happening. Morgead stopped abruptly and I almost fell forward.

"What's wrong?" His eyes looked around but then looked into mine.

"Nothing, I just felt like we were being watched then it went away."

"It's probably Lustie." He gave another worried glance around and nodded. We continued walking and I started to feel Hannah and Poppy's presence. They're somewhere around here. I hope the guys aren't having a lot of trouble with them. Morgead probably felt me get tense because he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hannah and Poppy are around here. So be ready."

"Gotcha." We kept walking and finally saw them. Thierry and James looked beat but Poppy and Hannah weren't even breaking a sweat. They're just playing with them.

I whispered to Morgead, "Morgead tell Thierry and James why I'm going to kill them. I don't need any interruption from them." He nodded and ran to Thierry when Hannah stopped attacking to look at me. Poppy stopped attacking and looked at me, too.

"Jez! Why'd you kill Rashel? You traitor!" Hannah yelled. Wow, news travels fast around here.

"Or did you get the simple mission mixed up?" Poppy smugly asked. I shook my head and suddenly felt so tired. Fighting them is going to take to much energy and my broken shoulder isn't helping. I'm just going to have to kill them the same way Lustie killed her best friend's mother. I actually thought I wasn't going to use it, but tough times call for drastic measures.

"No, I didn't get the mission mixed up. And I killed Rashel to set her free. You guys are next. And please believe me when I say this… sorry." Hannah looked confused for a second, but then understood. But it was a tad to late for that. I was already behind her and had her head in a lock. Poppy tried to get her out of the headlock but when she made contact with my eyes she stopped. I really didn't want to kill her this way, but I did. I made her believe and feel like she was dying in the most painful way possible. She started to scream her head off and fell down limp. Blood started to seep out of her and she eventually died. I felt sorry for her and loosened my grip on Hannah's head for a split second, but that was a _bad_ mistake. Hannah slipped out of my arms and did a deadly elbow strike to my stomach. The wind flew out of me and I folded over. Shit! I had to get up before killed me. I couldn't move without going into extreme pain.

"Poor Jez," she started to walk in a circle around me, "see what happens when you betray us." She stopped in front of my and took out her sharpened stake and was ready to bring it down. But she didn't realize that while see was waking around me that I was recovering already. She brought down the sword but I rolled to the side and she missed me. Hmm, this reminds me of when I fought Morgead. I did a side kick in her stomach and her wind came out. I went behind her and put both of my hands on either side of her head and twisted sharply. She screamed and screamed and stopped when I heard the crack. She lay motionless in my arms and was breathing very little. I let her drop when she stopped completely and Thierry had to look away when she hit the ground. I walked over to Poppy and moved her shirt down a bit and saw the seal started to fade away. I walked back to Hannah and lifter her hair up to see the seal fading on her the back of her neck, too. I took my sword out again and cut my wrists again. I feel some of the power ease up, which meant I was dying slowly. I turned to look at the guys and they had faces of understanding. At least I didn't need to explain the whole thing again. Thank you Morgead!

"K, we should get moving to find Mare and Maggie. They're the last then we need to find Lustie," I told them. They nodded and started walking toward me but Lustie's voice disrupted the sky and quiet.

"Oh, Jez. You don't know how much that means to me that you're looking for me." She appeared right beside me with her arm slung over my shoulder.

"What do you want Lustie?" I put a lot of venom in my voice to make understand that I wasn't in the joking mood. She gave me that million dollar bitchy smile again and answered, "I'm here to tell you something. I convinced myself to let you in on a secret about the seal." She didn't say it to me; she said it to Morgead directly. "The seal has a time limit on it," she smiled cruelly and whispered in my ear, "and you don't have much time left, Jez."

"Tell me how much time is left!" I demanded to know. Of course this stupid arrogant monster would keep it from us!

"Hmm… you spend up most of you time in the house and killing the girls so that would leave you with about… 30 minutes. The only way to stop the time limit is to kill all the girls, kill yourself, or try to find me. But lemme warn you now. I'm a good staller. So if you find me, I'll just run somewhere farther and sooner or later you'll just collapse and die. So I say you better just surrender. Either choice you pick you won't have enough time. It'll be really entertaining for me to watch you and I'll give you a countdown when it's up to 1 minute left. Have fun!" She disappeared from my shoulder and I felt my anger boil to the maximum. Oh well, I'll just surprise her. She doesn't know who she's dealing with.

I turned to look at the guys; their faces were struck with worry. I smiled smugly at them and said, "Don't worry. Let's get this over with." They nodded and we started to walk to find Mare and Maggie.

I laughed silently to myself. Here I come Lustie, no mercy….

* * *

**Gosh that sucked ass o-o but thanks for reading :] I'll defiantly try to update soon**

**thanks so much for reading and reviewing for the last few chapters :] **

**oh and for those who are Vacation Time! I'm in the middle of writing chapter 3 XD**

**-domo  
**


	12. AN : Thanks!

**Alright, before I begin writing the next chapter I really have to thank all you reviewers. You really keep me going and defiantly deserve a thank you. 3 :]**

**-x-blackmeadow-x -**

**MY FIRST REVIEWER 3 Thank you sooooo much! Your reviews make me so happy and I FREAKIN LOVE YOUR STORIES! I really appreciate you reading mine and reviewing 33 Thank you!**

**-domo**

**-Morgead's girl-**

**Thanks so much for supporting me when I was first released the story. At first I didn't think anybody would like it and when you told me you liked it that kept me going. I ADORE your stories and thanks for reading mine and reviewing. 33 Thank you!**

**-domo**

**-Fanatic4Fiction-**

**Thanks a lot for you reviews :D They kept me laughing and happy to write. And I'm glad you liked the BADASS fighting 3 LOL :] Thank you!**

**-domo**

**-Rain Sveus-**

**Thank you so much for you reviews! They were so encouraging and nice. They really kept me going. Thank you!**

**-domo**

**-Paladin-kriss -**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews, too. The reviews you put didn't say much, but it meant a lot to me that you even reviewed. Thank you!**

**-domo**

**-SkyeNinja101-**

**Thank you for reading for my story. And I'm thrilled that you LOVE THE SUSPENSE :D 3 Thank You!**

**-domo**

**- Separate Entity**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I remember I was just checking the reviews one day and I saw it go to 37 to 40 and I was like 'What?" and I saw all you comments. And I love you random sayings for this chapter :] Thank you!**

**-domo**

**-rashel..quinn.**

**Thanks for your review :] I'm glad you really liked the story XD Thank You!**

**-domo**

**-Dreaming of Freedom**

**Thank you A LOT! You may have reviewed just once but the review you put really did help me realize that I was focusing too much on Jez and Morgy. I'm really glad you put that there and I'll defiantly try to not to give someone TOO much spotlight XD I think I might do Lustie's POV again next chapter. :] Thank You!**

**You don't know how much your reviews mean to me and I'm really happy you like my story. I do have to tell you the story is coming to end in about 2 or 3 more chapters and I'm glad you read all the way with me. Thank you!!!**

**-domo**


	13. Denial

**K here's chapter 12~ Enjoy. **

**I do not own Night World**

**

* * *

****Lustie's POV**

I appeared back to the spot where I was watching all them fight each other. I laughed to myself. This is getting very interesting! And _she _hasn't popped up in my head at all.

"_What are you talking about, Lustie? I'm always here until you stop killing people." _I growled mentally, looks like I spoke to soon.

"_What do want now, Ali?" _I'm getting sick of hearing her. Every since I had that talk with Jez, her scared expression the day I killed her parents and her voice kept appearing in my head. I wanted her to leave. I got over all that. It's all in the past… nothing more.

"_Really? You seem to linger on the past a lot then Lustie. Don't try to pretend that you haven't been thinking a lot about the day you killed me."_

"_Shut up! You deserved it!" _I wouldn't let her get to me. I couldn't. Yes, I did kill her. That day is still so clear to me. I found her on the street; all happy and smiling as if she didn't know how much she hurt me. I snapped. I killed her in the middle of the street and everyone else who saw. I knew it had to… she needed to die. You don't hurt me and get away with it.

"_Lustie you should stop lying to yourself. It's not healthy."_

"_I'm not lying myself. I'm telling myself the truth!"_

"_If you tell yourself the truth, why does the spot of guilt in your heart grow worse everyday?" _ I couldn't answer that question, because I didn't know the answer myself. Why do I felt guiltier everyday? I liked killing people, it amused me.

"_No, it doesn't. You die a little inside anytime you kill someone. You only kill because you lie and make yourself believe that killing people would stop the hurt. You just don't want to be hurt again."_

"_You don't know what I want! You don't know the new me. I've changed!"_

"_You're right. You have changed. But you changed into a_**–**_" _

"_Don't say it!" _I couldn't take it anymore. Every time she called me a monster, I would break down and cry.

"_I'll say it until you stop killing. You disgusting excuse for a monster." _My heart shattered.

"_Stop it!"_

"_You disgusting excuse for a monster."_

"_Stop it! Stop it!"_

"_You disgusting excuse for a monster."_

"_STOP IT! I'M NOT A MONSTER."_

"_If you're not a monster, look in the mirror and say it. Could you even look at you reflection anymore? Lustie, I use to believe you were the most beautiful person on this earth. But the more you killed, the uglier you got to me." _Tears started to flow down my cheeks. I remember how much she used to call me beautiful and wish she looked like me. I know it shouldn't mean much to me, but I felt like crap now that she thinks I'm ugly. But why do I care what she thinks?!

"_Because you haven't gotten over yourself killing me. You miss me. You miss having a shoulder to lean on. That's why when you talked with Jez; you made them attack their soulmates, because you were scared that if you let her in she would hurt you…. Like I did." _

"_Are you finally admitting you hurt me?"_ I felt smug at that. If she said yes it would feel better and go right back to killing and that guilt would disappear completely.

"_No, you see Lustie; in your world I hurt you. But in the real world, I was looking at a complete monster that taken the form of my best friend." _I slowly slid to the ground and sat there. That's what she thought of me. She never hated _me_; she hated the deadly, monstrous side of me. If she were still alive… would she have accepted me and forgave me if I tried to be good?

"_Yes. I would accept you, without hesitation. I just hated the monster in you. I can care less that my parents are dead… it was just the smile you gave me when you killed my father. I wasn't that sweet, warm smile you always gave me. It was a maniac smile that showed no traces of my best friend left"_ Her voice started to fade which meant she was going go soon. She still… accepted me…. Why? Why couldn't I have thought of that? No. Don't let her get to you. She's just lying to you. I'm over our friendship. It's been long dead. I'm a killer with no mercy now.

"_Yes, you are,"_ her voice started to go in a whisper tone, _"I have to go soon, but let me ask you this question. Lustie, are you afraid of death?" _What type of stupid question is that? Why would I be?

"_Of course not. If I dish it, I have to be able to take it. I not and never am going to be afraid of death."_ I barely heard her when she said, _"Or are you…?"_ and she left my head. Why would she ask me that? I'm not afraid of death. I'm not…. I was still on the floor and looking, unseeingly, to the window. I couldn't be afraid. If I'm not afraid then why am I still thinking about this? She's dead. She can't do anything to you. It's only me against the world. I looked at the clock on the wall. 27 minutes left…. Good, Jez will die. She won't have enough time. I know it… but why do my eyes get watery and my heart aches anytime I think of her dying? I sat there dumbstruck. Once again, I can't answer that question.

* * *

**LOL Lustie is going CRAZY xD hoped you liked that one. Im trying my best to overcome writers block D**

** thanks for the reviews and reading the last chapter I'll update when i can ^^  
**

** -domo  
**


	14. Alisa

**Okay! I know it's been a long time, I'm so sorry D: (Stupid evil little monster : Writers block)**

**I, personally, thought this chapter reminded me of the Lovely Bones (WHICH WAS AN AMAZING MOVIE 3 GO SEE IT :D) **

**at mac92795 : Thanks so much :] Honestly, i didn't make this idea entirely myself XD I kinda stole it from Bleach season 13-14. XD if you watch it you'll defiantly see a resemblance. **

**at Vanessa123: Thank you so much for loving each chapter ;D! And guess what :] MY NAME IS VANESSA TOO! *snort* VANESSA'S UNITE!**

**at x-blackmeadow-x: It probably is a mental disease ._. /3 stupid writers block *growls***

**Alrighty! Chapter 13 :D ~**

* * *

**Rashel's POV**

"…Rashel?" I groaned. Who was that? Matter of a fact where am I? I felt so… _light_.

"Rashel? …Wait… I think she's coming to." Who is this? "Come on, Rashel get up. You're scaring us now...." _Us?_ Who are they? I tried to open my eyes, but they were jammed shut. "Maybe… if we try to call her the name her mom called her, she'll wake up." Mom…? Am I dead? "Come on kitten, get up." My eyes ripped open and I gasped, "Mom?!" But someone else answered.

"Mom? It's Hannah and Poppy." My vision started to clear up and it was Hannah and Poppy. They had really worried expressions on their faces. I looked at them in confusion.

"What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" Their lowered there eyes to me chest, flinched, and pointed to my heart. I cocked my head to the side for a moment, than looked at where they were pointing.

"Holy! What the- how the- why the-?! Why do I have a stab mark in my chest?!"

"Well we don't know! We were hoping _you_ would…. But more important does it hurt? Are you in any type of pain?" Hannah asked. I stayed still for a while and didn't feel anything paining me. I felt completely fine.

"Nope. I feel perfect; I didn't even know I had this," I pointed down to my chest, "until you told me." Hannah put her finger on her chin and started to pace around. Poppy was looking and walking around.

"Where do you think we are?" she asked. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to a river in the middle of the grass. I sat on the medium-sized rocks and put my feet in the water. It was warm and felt good against my skin.

Poppy joined me and put her feet in the river. "I really wish I knew," I told her, "but where ever we are its absolutely beautiful." She replied with a 'mhm' and we relaxed against the rocks. Hannah stopped pacing and made her way to us. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I'm getting scared. It's beautiful, but where are we? I want to just go home." She tucked her head in her knees and I rubbed her shoulder.

"_You shouldn't be scared, Hannah. Here is probably the safest place you can be." _Her head popped up and she looked around. Poppy and I got up and we also looked around.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hannah asked.

"_You don't know me, because Lustie never explained the story to you. And I'll spare you from the full story. My name is Alisa, but Lustie used to just call me Ali." _A form started to shape until it became completely clear. A girl with curly waist length brunette hair and green eyes stood there. I would guess she was a ghost, but ghost usually have that scary tattered white gown on. She had on a normal grey long-sleeved shirt, with a black skirt, and flip flops. So she's not a ghost?

Ali laughed suddenly, and I felt more than relieved that it was a warm laugh, not a cold, cruel laugh like Lustie's. She smiled at me and said, "No, I'm not a ghost. I'm more of a...," she tapped her head, "an awakened spirit, you can say?"

Hannah moved closer to her and asked, "An awakened spirit? So you died, but came… back?" Ali sat on the grass, cross-legged, and made a gesture for us to sit down too. We all did and she said, "I guess you can say that. I'm not alive, but I'm not dead." Hannah's face turned into complete confusion. Ali put up her hands defensively and said, "Sorry! Am I making you confused?" We nodded. "Okay, I'll try to make this as simple as possible." She took a deep breath and started to explain, "Years ago when Lustie and I were inseparable best friends," she frowned for a second, "she killed my parents, because they abused me."

I gasped and said, "How awful, I'm so sorry." She smiled at me, practically the warmest but yet saddest smile I ever seen.

"It's alright. Thank you for feeling for me though. So I was completely disgusted with the side of Lustie that killed my parents and I ran away from her. Obviously she didn't forgive me, because when I was going to the supermarket she killed me and all the people that saw."

Hannah put her hand to her mouth and said, "Goddess! How cruel can she get?" Ali snorted and replied, "Trust me. That was just level 1 of cruel for Lustie. Going with the story, I died and I went to the afterlife **(A/N: I don't really want to say Heaven, because one of you readers could be un-religious and I don't want to offend you.)**. Everything was well and perfect, but I watched over Lustie. I wanted her to stop killing people and she never did. Then she had a talk with Jez and it made her open up to her, but she got scared that if she let her in, Jez would hurt her. That's one reason why she made you fight your soulmates. The other reason is she dilutes the hurt she feels, by killing more people, but it only makes it more badly." She bowed her head and looked to the side and I thought I saw a tear slide down her cheek. "The talk with Jez made Lustie feel guilty and horrible. I don't understand why, but when she told the story of the murder of my parents, I suddenly appeared here. I told you that I'm not alive, but I'm not dead. It's because when I got here I explored. I couldn't feel my heart beating and my skin was still very cold, but I didn't phase through the trees and water here. I actually _felt_ it." She smiled and went on. "I was able to talk with Lustie in her mind, because I was more near earth now. If you go far down enough, you can see what everyone is doing. And I've been monitoring Lustie, Jez, and your soulmates. Things aren't going very well down there though. Jez, Mare, and Maggie are on a time limit for the seal."

"A time limit?" Poppy asked. Ali nodded, "It's something Lustie doesn't tell people until she gets bored with them. I don't think that Jez or your soulmates will be able to free everyone and get to Lustie before the time is up."

Hannah frowned and asked, "Thank you for explaining this all to us. But may I ask you why _we_ are here?" Ali looked at Hannah and said, "Because you're dead, but it's not a permanent death. You'll be back to earth is about 7-8 hours." Well, that explained A LOT.

A question was started to form in my mind and had to ask her. "Ali… I don't know if you could see the future. But are you getting any feelings for what's going to happen?"

She nodded and replied, "Yes… but it's not a good feeling…. At all."

* * *

***raises eyebrows* so has was that :D? **

**Thanks for reading XD ~ I'll try to update this story soon but I'm going to try to (start LOL) write the next chapter for Vacation Time! **

**Kk ~ Hugs :] **

** -domo**


	15. AN: Poll

Hey guys. Sorry about this not being a chapter but I am writing it right now. BUUUUT I'm having a major decision about the story and what would a decision be without you guys :] *heart*

So here's question:

Should I make a SUPER twist in Controlled and make a Part II to the story?

OR

Should I end it happily?

You can review, message me, or go to my page to answer the poll. Thanks so much, love you guys.

-domo

* * *

Thanks :]

-domo


	16. Corrupted

** So sorry I took so long. Thanks for participating in the poll and SUPER twist won. Alright, here's the next chapter.**

**WARNING: There's one more chapter after this then the story is over. D:**

**I do not own Night World.**

**

* * *

****Lustie's POV**

I sighed and continued to cry. Why? Why is she the only person that can get to me? Even worse her presence has grown stronger. That must mean she somewhere near earth again. Why couldn't she leave me alone and let me live?

I looked at the clock: 20 minutes left. My heart started to ache. Not again…. Tears started flow down my cheeks like crazy. Lustie, pull yourself together! I tried, but failed. They mean _nothing_ to me. They're just like everyone, stupid people to play with. Nothing more, but WHY can't I believe it. I grabbed my hair and kept saying, "Damn it all to hell… damn it all to hell…."

"_Do it Lustie."_ Crap, she's back. She always comes when I'm feeling weak.

"_What do you mean 'do it'?" _Nasty much?

"_Free them. You know you want to. I can feel you yearning for it, so do it." _

"_Never. You can't get me to do ANYTHING I don't want to do!" _She suddenly laughed… and it scared me, because it sounded like my laugh. Cold and merciless.

"_Oh Lustie, I can make you do what ever I want you to." _What was wrong with her? She sounded so evil. Don't get me wrong, I love that she sounds cold, but this sudden change is scaring me.

"_I'd like to see you try." _

"_Fine. Watch."_ I stood up and waited for her to do something. Of course nothing; gosh did she actually thing that would wor**-. **I didn't have control of mind or my body anymore. **(Isn't payback a bitch?)**

"_What the hell are you doing to me?"_ She laughed cruelly and my mind started to focus on the seal on the remaining girls. I began to release them, but regained control of my mind and body in a matter of seconds. Holy shit... what was that power? I looked at the monitor and saw that I ended up releasing Maggie, Mary-Lynnette, AND Jez; and they fell to ground. Their soulmates stood completely wordless and looked behind them and saw the house we were staying in. Three of the boys picked up the girls and made their way to the house.

"_What the hell was that, Ali?" _

"_It's none of your concern, but let me warn you." _Warn me? Alisa Cole is warning _me_? Has someone taken over her?_ "I WILL use this power on you, so don't ever test me again."_ She left my head and I felt so bewildered. Was that _my_ Ali? It couldn't be… she sounded so _corrupted_.

Crap! I looked at the monitor screen and saw that the guys were right next to the house. Time for the show to start. I disappeared and reappeared into the house. I quickly sat down in my favorite rolling chair, crossed my legs, and made a bored but amused face.

They walked in and most of the boys immediately snarled at me. I gave them my bitchy million dollar smile and opened my arms.

"Welcome! It's so pleasant to meet the soulmates of my _old_ entertainment." I got up and walked near a window and looked out into the now setting sun. "I'm going to guess the obvious, you're furious with me?"

I looked over my shoulder to see faces that they would make, but their faces were expressionless. Only their eyes were showing black hate. I turned around and noticed that Thierry Descouedres was here. Hmm, looks I picked powerful guys to piss off.

I smiled at him and said, "Thierry! It's been so long since I've seen you. The last time I saw you, I was 15. Sad how things change, huh?"

He shut his eyes in a sad motion and reopened them to show regret and sadness. "Things changed because you chose to go to a life of killing."

I snorted. Thierry was a longtime friend of my parents. He'd been like a brother I never had. But on the night when I killed Ali's parents and she ran from me; I killed my parents, because I was angry and hurt. And they said I was a fool for trusting a human so close to my heart. I can still remember the disgust in my father's voice and the disappointment on my mother's face. They just didn't understand it though. Ali wasn't an ordinary human. She had some much powerful vibes coming off her. And they were _exactly_ like Night people vibes, but they were no signs what so ever about her being a Night person. I never told them that, my anger took control of me before I had a chance to even explain. I told Thierry that I killed them and Ali, and I really hoped and believed he would help me. But instead he turned his back on me and walked away. Funny, how I can have my heart ripped out 3 times in one day, huh?

I glared at him, "Thierry… I-I trusted you. You said you'd be here, no matter _what_ happened. But you broke your promise and left me," I felt my heart breaking again. No, don't show him the weak side of you. I mustered up a sarcastic smile and said, "Good days."

He flinched as if someone hit him. "Lustie…." He looked down and didn't say anything. _Because there's nothing to be said._ "There's nothing we can do about it, but for sure you need to be killed." I felt my eyes open in surprise. Thierry was never the killing type. All the guys got out _very_ sharp stakes and raised my eyebrows when I saw one polished.

I smiled at them again, "Stakes. How fancy. I thought you would either burn me or rip my throat out. You gave me such a nice way, how sweet," I got into a fighting posture, "but that's not gonna help. So let's start shal-"I froze. There she was. Ali was standing next to the door. My world seemed to black out and it was just me and her.

"_You…have…to…die…."_ she whispered so inaudibly that I was lucky to have heard. I had to die? I was going to ask her why, but she winked at me and then disappeared. What was that about? I'll figure it out later, I don't have tim-. Ouch….

I looked down to see _5_ stakes in my chest. Looks like I won't be figuring it out later then. I looked up one last time and actually saw a tear run down Thierry's cheek. He did care about me… still. My lung collapsed and I gasped violently. I vomited blood and fell backwards. My lip trembled. Ali was right… I _am_ afraid of death.

I landed on my back painfully and lay on the floor shaking and gasping what ever breaths of life I had left. They all turned around, but I yelled as loud as I could, "This… isn't over," I felt my other lung collapse and talking was horribly painful, "I'm not gone yet. I'll… be…back…." And I died.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Don't get too happy, something is gonna happen...**

** I LOVE LEAVING CLIFF HANGERS :D **

** thanks for reading **

** -vampdomo  
**


	17. It's All Over Or Is It?

**OMFG. IT'S HERE. THE LAST CHAPTER OF CONTROLLED. **

**I do not own Night World**

**

* * *

****Thierry's POV**

Lustie fell backwards and hit the ground. I felt a tear slid down my cheek and turned around but Lustie yelled, "This… isn't over," she paused in a painful gasp, "I'll…be…back…." Then she died. Lumina Noel was dead. She's gone… now she's the one who broke her promise….

**-Flashback- Thierry's POV**

I sat on the bench next to Lumina. We were at the beach, celebrating her 5th grade graduation. She's growing up so fast. I felt her warm, onyx eyes on me and turned to look at her.

"Hey, Thierry. I decided I'm going to make a promise to you," she smiled widely. I chuckled and ruffled her hair and she blushed.

"What promise are you gonna make me, Lumina?" She grimaced and glared at me. "Alright alright. What promise are you gonna make me, _Lustie?_" She always made us call her Lustie because she had a raging lust for blood and sugar sometimes. Mostly sugar, though.

She smiled at me and continued, "Well, you know how you said you'd always be there for me no matter what, right?" I nodded. She fidgeted with her fingers nervously and finally spit out, "and I want you to know… I'll always be there for you. I promise from this day one that I'll live as long as you live so we'll always be together."

My eyes stung and tears slid down my cheeks. She gasped worriedly and yelled, "What's wrong Thierry? Are you hurt?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, Lustie, I'm not hurt. I'm touched," I quickly wiped my eyes, "you don't know how much that means to me. And when you cry when you're happy, they're called tears of joy." She looked confused for a second, but then smiled again and gave me hug.

I hugged her back tightly and she said, "I love you, Thierry." That only made me cry more and she laughed at me.

"I love you, too Lustie." **(A/N: LOL I'M GET SO EMOTIONAL WRITING THIS*tears up*)** I picked her up and spun her around. "Okay, who wants a piggy back ride?"

Her eyes opened wide in happiness and squealed, "Me! Me! MEEE!" I laughed and picked her up on my back and we made our way off the beach.

I looked at her dead, motionless body one more time and saw the girl who used to be so stubborn when she didn't get what she wanted. The little girl who would scream my name in a high range anytime I came to her house. The little girl that said _I_ was _her_ brother. She's gone… forever.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked into Morgead's emerald eyes. I fakely smiled at him and went outside the door and into the night.

**-Back at Circle Daybreak- Thierry's POV**

I sat on my bed, looking at the wall unseeingly; until I felt Hannah stir.

"Hannah?" She groaned in response and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled her heartbreaking smile at me and sat up.

"Are we home?"

"Yes. We're home."

"Where are all the girls? Are they alright?"

"They're here. They woke up not to long ago and they're fine." She opened her mouth and then closed it. And re-opened it, but closed it again. "What is it, Hannah?" Her face suddenly clouded.

"What happened to… Lustie?" I looked back at the wall and didn't answer until she lightly shook me.

"She's dead." Her eyes turned sad and she put her head on my shoulder.

"Thierry, I'm so sorry. I must have been hard for you to kill her."

"I didn't kill her." She looked at me, confused; and I didn't look back at her.

"Thierry I know it's hard, but denying that you didn't kill her isn't good-"

"I didn't kill her." She sighed and pushed her hair back frustrated.

"Okay then. Who killed her? If it wasn't you guys, who did it?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't us. She was about to start fighting but then froze and looked at the door like there was _someone_ there. I may sound crazy, but when she froze our stakes literally flew out of hands and into her chest. As if _someone_ did it for us. So I didn't kill her."

She looked at me worried and finally said, "Alright Thierry. I believe you; let's go to bed it's been a long day." I nodded, but I knew she didn't believe me. And that wasn't a problem, because I didn't even believe myself.

**Jez's POV**

I stretched and yawned before putting my head on my pillow. I sighed. It feels so good to be back here. Morgead walked in the room and got in the bed quickly. As soon as he was in, I clung to him tightly.

He laughed quietly and stroked my hair. "I'm going to take this as a sign, that you really missed me."

"Yeah." It was true. I missed everything about him. His smell, his eyes, his lips, his voice, and surprisingly I missed his hugs the most.

"Don't worry, Jez. It's all over now." He kissed my lightly and turned off the lights. It was all over… but for some reason I had a bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

**Lustie's POV**

"…Lustie?" Something made my body shook. "C'mon time to wake up." Why does that voice sound so familiar? "Rise and shine Lustie. You gotta get up." There you go. I remember this voice. It's Ali.

I slowly opened my eyes ad saw a blurry figure hovering over me. My vision cleared and I saw Ali smiling and crying like a baby.

"A...li?" My body didn't hurt anymore. I felt _new_. "What's going on? Where am I? Why are you here? What happened?"

"Sheesh, slow down! One question a time, you know I have one-tracked mind." I laughed silently. She always did.

"Where am I?"

"Las Vegas."

"What happened?"

"Well, you died."

"Then how the hell am I still alive now?"

"You had the seal. Don't you remember? That's why I said you have to die. I knew you come back." Right, I did have the seal on me when they killed me. That's what I call lucky.

"Oh, well… they didn't kill you… I did." My eyes opened in shock.

"What the fuck, Ali! One moment you're Ms. Oh I'm dead so I won't bother anyone. Next you're Ms. I'M BACK FROM HELL. Then you're Ms. I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TEST ME. AND NOW YOU'RE MS. I KILLED YOU BUT I'M HELPING YOU BECAUSE I'M BACK TO LIFE? CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN YOURSELF?" She gave me an innocent smile.

"Okay, this is how it worked. I appeared to you because I wanted to you die. But I knew you had the seal on so you would come back. I wanted you to die, because Circle Daybreak thinks you're dead so you can get revenge on them. And I'm going to buy you a bar of soap for that bad potty mouth of yours."

"Oh, please. You're going to help_ me_ get revenge on _them_? Have you lost some of your brain cells? You hate me!"

"No, I don't Lustie. I made it seem like I hated you." I looked at her completely bewildered. "I made it seem like I hated you, because… I didn't want you to know that I _loved_ what you did."

"What?"

"I know, I was an angel. But I hid another side of me from you. From everyone. The day you killed my parents was an amazing day. That day really made me fall head over heels for killing. I don't know why, maybe it's just in my nature." Her nature?

"What do you mean your nature? Are you finally admitting you aren't human?"

"Admitting? I'm fully human, what do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Ali." She looked at me innocently then smiled guilty.

"That's one thing about you Lustie. You're smart when it comes to finding out whatever I hide from you." Then I felt it. Her Power. It was fully out and I could feel that she was a vampire.

"So that's what you did. You hid some of you're Power to make it seem like you were human."

"Yup."

"So then who are your _real_ parents?"

"Wow, Lustie. You should be a detective. My parents died when I was 4. They went out to get my Aunt from the airport, but they never came home. And I waited for 3 days, until my Aunt came to my house and told me they were killed. I thought she was lying, but she showed me my mother and father's wedding ring."

"Do you know who killed them?"

"Yup. My Aunt." I gasped and she chuckled at me.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but I knew she was going to do it. A few weeks before they died she started giving them… _looks_. Before she left to travel she dropped her wall in her mind. And I read that she was going to kill them. Now me being stupid and young I didn't think she would do it, but she did. Some people came to my house to take it away and found out I had become an orphan. So they put my in an orphanage and _they_ adopted me."

"Then how did you start to love killing, other than you being a vampire?"

"I killed my aunt and all her kids. And it felt _amazing_." Damn, who knew Ali was a killer? If only I had known that she ran from me to keep her secret, I wouldn't have killed her.

"So what are we going to do now, Ali?" She took my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine and we held on tightly.

"We're going to change our appearance and join Circle Daybreak. They won't know it's you or me. I heard 2 of the Wild Powers they have, have soulmates. We'll break them from they're soulmates and when they're unguarded and hurt we'll kill them."

"I love it." She smiled at me widely.

"You do?"

"Absolutely. Which soulmate do you call?" She used her free hand to tap her chin.

"Delos."

"Looks like I get Morgead then. What happens after we kill them?" She squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

"We watch the world fall into chaos, _together_." I smiled at her and we hugged. I pulled away and agreed.

"Together."

**~FIN~**

* * *

** *tears up* NOOOO! The story is done guys D: Most likely part 2 to the story (Return) will start somewhere in summer time. I would start it now, but FREAKING FINALS ARE KILLING ME. *claps hands together***

** THANKS YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS STORY WITHOUT YOU GUYS! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

** AND x-blackmeadow-x IF YOU DON'T UPDATE SUCK AND BLOW SOON *blows up like a blow fish* I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN D! YOU LEFT THE WORST CLIFF-HANGER EVER I'M KILLING MYSELF THINKING ABOUT WAT WILL HAPPEN DDDDDD: *baby face* pleaaase update that soon ;D *hug* **

**Alright guys! It's time for me to POOF~ THANKS YOU SO VERRRRY MUCH FOR READING! **

** PEACE OUT AND STAY GOLD!**

** -vampdomo  
**


End file.
